Isabella Marie Swan Volturi
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: What If Bella Left Forks When Edward Told Her He Didn't Want Her Anymore? What Is She Left In Hopes Of A New Life... With The Volturi? What Would Happen If Edward Came Back? Would She Love Him...? Hate Him...? Get Revenge...? Or Forgive Him?
1. Sad Memories And A New Life

Isabella Marie Swan Volturi

** Okay so this is basically a different version of new moon which Edward never came back so Bella went to the Volturi and asked if they would change her because she didn't want to be left out of the vampire world. My second fanfic My fir****st is 'Alone in the city' which is anther twilight one between BxE.**

BPOV

Chapter 1

32 Years since he left me. Since he took everything with him. My breath, My heart, My soul, My life but, now I have something new. A new family and, a new life although it still hurts when I think back to it. Sorry I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Isabella Marie Swan Volturi and, was in love with a vampire until he left. Exactly 32 years ago today.

_* * *_

_Flashback_

"_We're leaving bella"_

"_When you say we?"_

"_I mean my family and me. I don't want to be with you any more"_

"_But… I… I thought you loved me"_

"_I did but now I just want to start over. Alone. "_

The way he said that made it feel so complete.

"_Don't worry your just a human your memory is no more than a sieve, Time heals all wounds for your kind. I promise this is the last time you'll ever see me. It will be as if I never existed."_

"_No."_

"_I'm Sorry"_

And with that he was gone.

_* * *_

It had taken no more than two months for me to remember what he had said about the Volturi. I had decided that I would leave forks and leave my family all for something new. Something that wouldn't continuously remind me of him and, everything we once had. I find it hard to be around those who are with there mates but, its getting easier than it used to be. I still miss him and I'll never forget. He broke his promise of me forgetting everything and no matter what it will never be like he didn't exist because for that to happen I would have to die and, forget exactly him. He could take my photos and the gifts he gave me. But, I would always remember the love we had shared. Now I'm more powerful but no matter how many powers i have I lack the one that would stop my pain. I could definitely do with Jasper. I never blamed him for what had happened on my disastrous eighteenth birthday. I never wanted a party anyway. My powers were actually rather weird. They were the powers of a witch. I could control the elements fire, water, earth, air and, spirit. With the first four I can use them to do anything I like including transform into a certain animal. It was the first animal I ever transformed into which is now the only animal I can transform into, A black panther. It's kind of weird in that form but not uncomfortable, I actually preferred to be in that shape. When I was a panther my skin underneath the fur was still just as hard and, I still had quicker reflexes but, the best part was that when I was in a panther form I could sleep. So whenever I was bored or wanted to get away from the world I would shift into my panther form and curl up on my bed and sleep. Now, spirit was a little weird. It can heal people, it lets me hypnotize people and, the coolest part is that I can bring people back from the dead, although when I did this once it was on my friend Reneta after a fight between my coven and the Romanians. Ever since then she could get into my head and though it was really helpful when I was in danger it could also be a big pain but, to do this she normally has to seriously concentrate unless I have a seriously strong emotion then it's like she gets sucked into my body and, experiences everything I do. Creepy right? Well this is exactly what I was thinking about a few days before my whole world was once again turned upside down. And by the exactly the same people as before.


	2. Princess And Guests?

BPOV

Chapter 2

I woke up from my trance from a knock on the door to my huge bedroom that Aro had sorted out for me.

"Come In." I was bored and, you could tell so in my voice I knew who it would be before he even opened the door.

"Good Day Princess, Aro would like to see you in the… erm… dining room." Ah the feeding room how lovely. I guess Aro was waiting for Heidi to come back with 'dinner' although personally I will always prefer the animals that we order from the zoo. I feel kinda bad about it but not as bad as I would if I was eating humans.

"Thankyou Alec, Tell my father I'll be right down. And for the hundredth time STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!" He just laughed and walked out, as usual. It's a lot like a family here Aro is my father and, Marcus and, Caius are my uncles. Then my 'siblings' are Jane, Heidi and, Chelsea which are my sisters then my brothers are Felix, Alec and, Demetri. The others that are in the main guard are more like friends. Me and Reneta are like best friends because of how close we are with our 'bond'. We're not exactly sisters because we're nothing alike in both personality and looks but hey they do say opposites attract. Which is why we are good friends though she seems to keep me out of trouble, which is a good thing I have Jane we're complete trouble makers and have the Volturi eating out of our hand. Well not literally cause that would be really disgusting. Then there's Corin she's neither a good nor a bad girl but, she normally keeps to herself so even though I've been here for thirty-odd years I still don't know her that well. The last of the main guard is a pain in my ass. Santiago who somehow manages to convince himself I'm his mate even though whenever he comes near me I either tell him we're not mates and to go to hell or I punch him. See, simple.

I got up off my double four-poster bed that I never slept in cause, duh, we don't sleep and started walking down to the feeding room where Aro and my uncles would be waiting. When I got to the end of the hall I turned right into a short corridor and opened the door at the end. Now like the rest of the castle the feeding room was huge but, instead of having lots of fancy furniture it just had the four thrones belonging to Aro, Marcus, Caius and, yours truly. Then the rest of the room was just, well, empty. I guess they do it because they know that 1) the blood would ruin the furniture if they made a mess and 2) the humans would probably destroy it trying to escape. I walked up to the four thrones at the end of the room and sat in mine then turned to look at my father.

"Good day father."

"Good morning, princess." Aro's the only one who can say that without making it sound kind of corny, he actually says it with respect even though he is higher up than me the others make it a joke because they know I prefer just being called Bella. I smiled up at my father.

"So… Alec tells me you wanted to speak to me about something." I was really hoping there was a fight somewhere I could do with a power workout.

"Yes I did. The main thing is that we are going to be having some guests come to stay at the castle for a little while and, I was wondering if you would be willing to play hostess."

"Sure. You mean like seeing they get fed, showing them there rooms etc?"

"Yep. I know you've done it before but this might be slightly different and, they're going to be staying in your part of the castle so you can get to them quicker if they need you." He sounded really excited about this visit so I'm guessing they have some pretty strong powers on their side which I'm guessing he wants to join the Volturi.

"Yep. Sure thing father. But if you don't mind I'm going to leave before Heidi gets here. You know how that sort of thing creeps me out."

"Of course dear. I forget that the only vampires you used to ever know never drank human blood." I just nodded and walked out. Yes he knew about the Cullens and so did the rest of the main guard but any others didn't it was only the ones that stayed put. Just incase. Jane was absolutely furious when she found out how he left me but, well I'm probably going to see him again one day but I'm hoping not for a very long time. Pity luck isn't on my side.


	3. Shopping And The Ball

BPOV

Chapter 3

I walked back to my room wondering who could possibly make Aro so pleased to see them. I've never seen him that excited about guests before. But I could swear I saw a hint of worry behind the excitement. Now I'm no Jasper but he is my father and I can see a lot about him. Still, it could be worry about the journey here for them. I walked into my room and shut the door about to shift and have a cat nap but before I'd taken two steps the door flew open again almost knocking into me. I turned to give whoever it was a piece of my mind then realizing it was only Jane I just rolled my eyes and fell onto my bed.

"Hey Jane"

"Bella! Bella! Why are you still not dressed? Come on we're going shopping!" I gave Jane a pleading look knowing it was hopeless. Ugh. A lot of things may have changed since I became a vampire but hating shopping never did. I prefer to just order my outfits online it's so much easier and saves me the hassle of trying on endless amount of clothes. Money was no worry for me we had millions so I could get the best but, it never stopped being a bore.

"Don't give me that look Bella! You know as well as me that I will force you if I have to now get dressed! Don't even think about changing and running off. You tried that last time and I still caught you." She finished with a giggle.

"Yeah and put a collar and lead on you" I heard Felix's booming laugh coming down the hall way. It was true she had caught up and put on a collar and chain making me look like a bloody dog. She was lucky I didn't bite her because even in my panther form my teeth were still lethal to vampires.

"Shut up Felix! Or I'll shift and bite YOU!" he knew I was only kidding but, I'm not going to lie and say I was never tempted.

"Yes Oh Mighty Princess Of The Volturi! Please Except My Humble Apology" He laughed entering my room. Doesn't anyone ever knock? I just turned to him and growled before storming off into my stupid walk-in wardrobe. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black top saying 'Bite Me' in blood red and, some black ugg boots. Then I walked out to see Jane jumping up and down impatiently. When she seen me she rolled her eyes at the usual of me wearing black. Hey, I've got reasons. I have liked black ever since he left me. I even insisted on having a black carpet in my bedroom which was more for camouflage purposes when I was in my panther form.

"Yeah, yeah don't start going on about my fashion sense again. If were going lets go now so I can get back and have a cat nap." We both giggled at the irony in cat nap considering I would be a cat when I had a nap. I soon stopped when I realized I would have to go shopping first. Ugh.

"Bella stop being such a baby and just try it on!" Me and Jane were in the only shop I ever buy stuff from and that's because it's for shifters because all of the clothes were made out of material that would just sort of become you when you shift unlike the other clothes that shred during the process, while she was trying to force me to try a dress on that was way too short and showed too much skin.

"No, chance Jane that barely covers my thighs and where the hell is the back?" I wasn't kidding there was hardly any back on it just enough to cover my ass.

"Bella it's gorgeous and you should totally wear it. You'd look stunning!" Sheesh yeah right.

"Jane! No! I'll look for my own dress and, why the hell do I need another dress?" I had millions of dresses at home and, a few of them were way too classy for casual days around the place. I probably only owned a few things that weren't dresses and even they were classier than the clothes I had as a human. I had a pair of black leather pants, black skinny jeans, a black skirt, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, black sweat pants and, a black long sleeved shirt. Anyone else noticing a theme here? Jane loved the colour black on me and though I do actually like black that was too much about 55% of the clothes I owned Jane had picked out which meant they were either black or blood red. Ugh. Yet another reason I hated shopping with her.

"Don't tell me that Alec never mentioned it because if he hasn't I am officially going to kick his ass." Well, that explains it Alec always forgot to mention stuff. Oh Alec and Jane are twins and, both have really cool powers. Jane can make you think your in pain with just looking at you and, Alec can cut off all your senses. Cool, huh?

"No, he didn't tell me anything. I haven't seen him today."

"Ugh. That brother of mine. Well, Aro's throwing another ball and, this time instead of it being just the Volturi guard he's invited a whole bunch of Nomads and other Covens. I'm guessing it has something to do with you being so powerful now he isn't worried about them trying to start a war. He's even invited two of the Romanian coven or so I've heard." Wow, now that explains it all.

"Well, now I don't mind looking for a dress and, I'm still not wearing that one I'll look for my own." Jane looked a little put out with me not taking the dress but, still there was no chance in hell I would wear it.

I was going through the millions of clothing racks when I finally spotted something I likes on one of the manikins. It was beautiful. A gorgeous aqua blue colour that would show off my complexion and the bodice was embroidered and beaded. There was also a shawl that came with it. It was tight fit but flowed down to the floor. It was elegant and classy unlike the one Jane picked out. I asked the lady behind the till if I could try it on and she complied giving it me in exactly the right size so I headed off to the changing rooms with Jane on my heels saying how I had gotten much better with my taste in clothes though she wasn't too keen on the colour. The only time I wasn't wearing a dress was when I was fighting or training. I normally wore leather when fighting since I didn't sweat it always fitted perfectly and, then my sweat pants when training. I always wore the same kind of tank top since I didn't have much choice with the lack of them and only wore my jacket when going to colder places to fight so that if I passed by a human it didn't look suspicious. I put on the beautiful dress and shawl then stepped out of the changing rooms. Jane started jumping up and down while clapping. I just rolled my eyes I was used to her behaviour she reminded me so much of Alice when she acted like that. But, I stopped that thought right there they were no longer my family and I was happy with the one I did have. I turned to look in the mirror and smiled. It was stunning and it made me look beautiful not that it was surprising I was a vampire now and beauty came with the job description not to mention I had the glow of a shifter which made me look even prettier. I wondered what HE would say if HE saw me now? I'm still not over him as much as I might tell myself other wise but, it's easier than before and, I will get over him completely. Eventually. But if i'm honest with myself I don't know if I ever want to be.


	4. Meet Princess Isabella Marie Swan Voltur

BPOV

Chapter 4

I couldn't wait till the ball next week. I never used to like big parties but now I'm pretty much the hostess. The one that's always mingling and dancing etc. but, until then I was getting ready to go out and stop a newborn army down in the south, again. I don't know why this vampire hasn't given up and, we really need to find him, so whilst everyone else is fighting the newborns I'm off in search of their creator. No one was worried about me being able to handle it they all knew I was stronger than the rest of them put together. I was also the best tracker other than Demetri but we weren't sure if he could fight alone depending on how many creators there were though we had only caught one scent. I didn't have the gift of being a tracker but with my shape-shifter and vampire senses combined I'm the best at tracking by scent. It was even stronger when I was in my panther form which is what I normally was when tracking. Yet another reason I prefer that body. So here I was in my room in the Volturi castle putting on my fighting clothes. All black leather and, all from the shop which had all the clothes made from shifter hair allowing me to change without my clothes being ruined. I had just finished getting into my leather trousers and top and, was putting my hair into a pony tail when Santiago walked in.

"Hi, gorgeous. Why is it I can never get enough of looking at you in that outfit?" God, how much I wanted to kill him. And has he ever heard of knocking. Jeesh.

"Probably the same reason that you can't stop looking at me full stop. And do you by any chance know how to knock?" I said this with a fake smile and, carried on with my hair. Then he did something he really shouldn't have, I thought he'd learnt his lesson last time. He walked over and put his arms around my waist. I immediately forgot about my hair and spun around calling on air to blow him out of my room and, then closed the door but not before soaking him through with water. Before I'd closed the door I noticed Felix had been walking down the corridor so he would have seen that Santiago had been pissing me off again which means he won't be looking at me again any time soon. Felix always got rid of Santiago when he was pissing me off. I couldn't be assed to listen in to there 'talk' so restarted doing my hair and then put on some black eyeliner and red lipstick before walking down to the throne room.

"Right, I'm off dad and, I'll be back the day before your 'guests' arrive. Although I wish you would just tell me who they were but, I know you won't so I'm not even going to try and push it." He laughed at how I already knew. Now don't get me wrong I'm no Alice but, my dad is easy to understand if you've known him for as long as I have it's easy to guess what he's going to o or say.

"Alright little princess, do I need to say be careful?" I just gave him a look which translated into 'go to hell' and shifted while he watched with a huge grin in his face. No matter how many times he's seen me change it never fails to amaze him. I felt during the few seconds of my transformation the magical feeling of being nothing and everything at the same time and, then becoming something amazing and strong. Once I was in panther form I stretched out my spine that never felt right when it was in my normal shape. Then winked at my dad and uncles and, loped outside to an eagerly awaiting Jane.

"Yay. About time kitty." I don't know why she calls me that I mean I'm still me even if my panther form so I just growled at her and took off in a run with her, Demetri, Felix and, Afton on my heels.

When I finally got a scent of the same vampire that had been creating newborn armies before I let out a low growl which warned the rest to be on their guard. We had only gone about another half a mile when about twenty newborns jumped out and the fight began I immediately started sniffing for the creators scent again and then sprinted off in that direction, faster than a normal vampire which let me catch up with the creator before SHE could get away and, as soon as I saw the brilliant red hair I knew who it was so I headed off into the trees and jumped in front of her. Then before she knew what was happening I changed back into my normal form. Her eyes widened when she noticed me and, my lips pulled over my teeth as I growled out her name.

"Victoria."

"Bella, how good to see you again. It took you long enough." She must have been trying to get me alone while the new borns fought the rest of my guard.

"Right back at you. Although last time we seen each other you were trying to kill me, well I suppose it's only right that I return the favour." Her eyes turned to slits and I crouched into my attack stance. I didn't need it. But she didn't know that. I smiled and closed my eyes as the wind picked up and circled around me creating a shield impossible to get through. Her eyes widened and I bared my teeth.

The earth started shaking and a small crack appeared between my feet. I threw my head back in exhilaration. It was a shame that it was going to have to end soon, because I knew that as soon as she started thinking again she would run and we couldn't have that.

"Goodbye, Victoria." Fire flamed in my hands. It started off as a warm tingling sensation that made my hands start to glow and, then flames started to shoot out and I flung them straight at her. Now the flames surrounding her matched her brilliant hair. She screamed as she burned and I just shifted and watched until she was nothing but ash. Then I ran back to where the newborns had jumped us to see everyone cleaning up the last pieces and throwing them into the fire. I checked for any casualties. Demetri had a few new bite marks and, Felix's arm had been ripped off. I rolled my eyes and, walked over to him while shifting back into a vampire body. It would have healed on its own eventually but it takes a while and hurts like hell in the process, or so I'd been told I'd never had it happen to me. I grabbed his arm and put it to his shoulder before concentrating. I sent my energy straight into him and, when I opened my eyes his arm was exactly as it had been before. I smiled to myself, smug. They asked how everything went and, I told them who it was and, that I'd killed her. No doubt I'd have to explain it all, in detail, to dad later. So we just started running back to Volterra.

Finally. Home at last. Every one must have been feeling the same as me. They hadn't 'eaten' since before we left although I'd bagged myself a few mountain lions on the way back. It was great because they reminded me of HIM I could attack them even quicker. I was the only one in the coven who was a 'vegetarian'. Alec had tried it but gave up after a few weeks. I couldn't blame him. It was really hard especially when I was a newborn. I shivered at the memory of being so strong and out of control. Although I'd never killed any humans the Volturi made sure of this because I'd made them promise before I was changed. We walked up the steps and into the throne room.

"Father, I missed you!" My dad ran to me and hugged me whilst spinning me in a complete circle. I laughed and, stood back.

"My dear daughter, how did everything go?"

"Everything went brilliantly. Our princess here managed to catch and kill the creator." Felix cut in coming over and putting an arm around my shoulder. It was always in a brotherly way of course. Caius laughed while Marcus and Aro glared daggers at him.

"What you really think she did that without help" everyone was glaring at him while Jane cut in.

"Actually yes, yes she did. It was a better job than what you could have done." He rolled his eyes before walking out. No doubt to find Athendora. My father smiled and patted me on the back and kissed me on the cheek. Now, Bella dear our guests are early and, have just gone on a quick tour of the city please go and get changed into one of your gorgeous dresses and, meet us down here in an hour.

"Yes, father." I started up the stairs with everyone tagging along to do the same thing.

Beautiful. Perfect. Gorgeous. This dress was exactly right for meeting my fathers guests. They were obviously very important to him and I know that he will want me to enter the same way he always does when we have guests over. I slipped on my dress and stood looking in the mirror. It was black and was tight fitted from my neck to my hips and flowed down after that to my ankles. I didn't bother with shoes I rarely did they just got ruined when I changed. I left my hair down and, added blood red lip gloss. With that is shifted.

It felt good. It always did. Painful in a nice way, like that feeling of having a tight bandage removed. A release. My body was changing. For a moment I didn't feel like anything –I almost had no body. I was fluid, a being of pure energy, with no more fixed form than a candle flame. I was utterly… free. And then my shoulders were pulling in and my arms were becoming more sinewy. My fingers were retracting but in their place long, curved claws were extending. My legs were twisting the joints changing. And from the sensitive place at the end of my spine, the place that always felt unfinished when I was in human form, something long and flexible was springing. My tail lashed behind me with fierce joy.

My dress was gone. Now it was replaced by my own fur, thick black velvet with darker rosettes. I felt complete and whole in it. My arms –now my front legs –dropped to the ground, my paws hitting with a soft but heavy thump. My face prickled with sensitivity; there were long slender whiskers extending from my cheeks, whilst my tufted ears twitched alertly. I sprang down to the throne room faster than vampire speed. And growled to tell them I was here.

"Ahh just on time, my dear friends I would like you to meet the Princess of the Volturi…"

The door opened and I padded in and walked toward my father and, he laughed. I hadn't bothered to look at his guests yet.

"Dear, please shift back I'm sure my guests would rather see you in your true form." I rolled my eyes and shifted back before turning toward the guests as he said my name.

"Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi!" I looked right at the eight vampires in front of me. All had golden eyes. The people I had once considered my family and, I turned to my father with betrayed eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Father." I turned to look at HIM. There was a new vampire since the last time I'd seen them. She had strawberry blonde hair and, was clinging to HIM while looking me up and down and, smirking.

"Bella, I believe you have already met the…"

**So what did you think? Who are Aro's new guests? Who is the new vampire and, why is she smirking? Please Review And Let Me Know.**


	5. Cullens and Tanya

BPOV

Chapter 5

"Cullens!!! Aro what the hell were you thinking??? You know exactly what happened to her!!! What they did to her!!! Are you trying to make her go back to how she was when she first got her?! What the fuck???" Jane was absolutely livid you could see that much. She must have followed me in. I wasn't able to say anything I had just understood exactly what was going on with the bitch hanging on my Edward. NO!!! He's not my Edward not anymore and, never was, and now he was obviously someone else's. I winced at the internal babble in my head. I was shaking and I was wondering what was going on with the wind. It was terrible. My hair was flying around my face madly and my dress was flapping ferociously but, when I looked around I realized it was just me this was happening too. Oh shit, I must be losing control of my powers. I tried to stop it but I started to feel a mad aching pain in the back of my head and, my stomach felt like it was burning.

"JANE!!!... HELP!!!... I… I CANT… I'M LOSING IT… I CANT CONTROL IT!!!" I was screaming and was bent over holding my head in my hands and trying to clutch my stomach at the same time.

"SHIT!!! Bella look at me, your fine, nothings going to happen… you have to control it or you're going to end up killing yourself!" The pain started fading as I slowly started controlling it and, it was drawing back into me. Then it was gone. I felt dizzy and, was sucking in lungfulls of air but tried to stand up only to stumble and almost fall. I was still shaking and there was a weird sobbing sound coming from somewhere. I looked around before I realized it was me. I was dry sobbing and shaking whilst clutching Jane's shirt as she was trying to console me.

"Shhhh, its okay, its okay, you're going to be okay." She was trying to calm me down but she had tears in her eyes and, I'm sure if she could cry she would be.

I eventually managed to get myself together and, was feeling slightly embarrassed at my breakdown. I looked at the people who I had once called family. They all had different expressions. Alice was worried but, she seemed excited underneath it all, jasper was looking… guilty? Oh right he still thought it was his fault. I will tell him I didn't blame him in a minute. I only blamed one person and that was HIM. Esme looked worried, heartbroken and, relieved whilst Carlisle looked confused but, happy. Emmett was same old Emmett he was excited to have me back, Rosalie's expression shocked me. She looked so happy but, guilty. I don't know why, she'd never liked me. I looked toward the strawberry blonde clinging to Edward who looked smug, pissed off and, angry. Ahh I guess she knows who I am and, I'm sure Alice let her know. Finally I looked towards HIM. Edward. The one who not only broke me but, completely destroyed me all those years ago. His expression was the most confusing. It was pain, mixed with worry, mixed with relief and, underneath all that I thought I could see something else. The expression I had seen so often in my human life. But I was no longer human and, he no longer felt that way about me. I straightened my back and lifted my head up high. I had nothing to be embarrassed about it wasn't my fault.

"Bella!!!" Alice squealed launching herself at me. I hugged her back and spun her around

"Ali, my little pixie sister. I've missed you so much." She giggled in my hold I let her go and, was immediately spun around myself in a bone crushing hug from Emmett.

"SHEESH BELLS YOU'VE CHANGED. I CAN WRESTLE WITH YOU NOW!"I laughed hard. He hadn't changed.

"Absolutely!" I looked towards Esme and Carlisle and smiled hugely at them before rushing over and, enveloping them both in a hug, they immediately hugged me back.

"Bella, my beautiful daughter. Oh my goodness I'm so happy your alive." Esme with such motherly love it made my eyes sting with tears that would never fall.

"Oh, my goodness, my little girl. We have all missed you." Carlisle looked like he had won the lottery.

"I have missed you guys too." I grinned. And it was true, I had missed them all I looked over at Rose and Jasper who looked slightly uncomfortable. I walked over to Jasper and gave him a bone crushing hug. He was stunned but, hugged me back after a second.

"Bella I am so –"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry Jasper Hale. I never blamed you and, it's great to see you." I cut him off. I was not about to have him apologize for something Edward had done.

"You too, sis." I was shocked but ecstatic when he called me sis. When I had finished hugging Jasper I turned toward Rose. And held my arms out hoping she would take the hint. She did and next thing I know she was there hugging me fiercely.

"Oh Bella, I was a complete bitch to you, I didn't mean it I was just worried about how this whole thing would turn out and, I didn't want to lose you after we were friends." I smiled at her

"Rosalie. Thankyou. It means the world to me that we can finally get along and, of course I forgive you." Finally with a sigh I turned towards Edward and his new mate.

"Bella, I…"

"Save it!" I looked at him briefly.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING AS IF YOU'RE PLEASED TO SEE IT.? I MEAN YOU DON'T REALLY NEED HER FOR FUCK SAKE." I looked towards the girl that came with them who was currently looking so furious it would have been funny if she hadn't referred to me as 'it'.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean, bimbo?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME??? SAY IT AGAIN I FUCKING DARE YOU!!! I SWARE I'LL TURN YOU TO FUCKING ASHES" she was screaming. I was trying not to laugh it was like a kitten thinking it was a tiger. She must be able to control fire as well. You know what they say. It's time to fight fire with fire.

"I. called. You. A. Bimbo." I broke it down so she could understand. Although I'm sure she heard me the first time. The look on her face broke my composure. I burst out laughing. All the Cullens looked worried but, they didn't know what my power's were.

"Tanya, don't you fucking dare!" we all looked incredulously at Edward. That was the first time I'd ever heard him cuss. That made my laughing go even worse and, I was clutching my stomach from laughing too much. I regained composure just as i saw Tanya's hands start to glow from the burning heat of fire I rolled my eyes as my hands started to glow too.

"WHAT? YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY... NO ONE FUCKING WANT'S YOU, YOU WHORE. EDWARD DIDN'T WANT YOU, EVERYONE LEFT YOU, AND EVEN YOUR OWN FATHER COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR SHIT! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE STUCK IN A PLACE LIKE THIS WHERE THEY ONLY WANT YOU FOR YOU POWERS!!!" I was raging. I'd had to leave my father, sure I'd been upsetting him either the way I was acting but, I know he would have preferred me with him. She had a chance to start flinging fire at me Edward had knocked her too the ground and, was growling. I guess he was worried that I would hurt her or that the Volturi would kill her if she killed me. that wasn't going to happen because she wouldn't get the chance.

"LET ME UP EDWARD!!! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU ANY MORE!!!" Tanya was screaming

"You heard her Edward. Let her up. It's time to fight fire with fire. And you'll soon find out what happens when you piss me off and, talk about my family." I was taunting her and, she knew it.

"Bella, she could fucking kill you! She can control fire. She'll kill you!" Edward looked… scared? Why would he be scared? It didn't matter.

"You lost any right to protect me when you left. You only have one person you should be protecting and, that's your mate. So either let us fight or kill ME." I growled this out through gritted teeth. He was getting on my last nerve. He looked toward Alice incredulously. She must have thought something to him but, it made him move all the same. I smiled at Alice before I let fire start burning in my hands at the same time Tanya's did. Before I knew it she had flung fire towards me and, mine shot out to meet hers now there was a huge ball in the middle of the throne room and fire that was still coming from both of us was joining it. I knew if we didn't stop this soon no one is this room would survive. Reneta wasn't here so she couldn't shield anyone. I had a thought. It was risky and, it would take a lot of concentration on my part but, no one would die. O closed my eyes still letting the fire from my palms join the ball in the middle of us. Water started swirling around me starting at my feet and then getting bigger until it reached my head there was only a small gap which was letting the fire continue to fly from my palms. With a sudden burst of power I let all the water fly straight toward the ball of fire and, Tanya who was behind it.

**DUN DUN DUH! So will it work and put all the fire out or will Tanya have another trick up her sleeve? And if Bella does win how will Tanya react to being not only beaten but, completely soaked? Who Should Win? You Decide! **

**Please Review :) **


	6. Fighting Fire With Fire

BPOV

Chapter 6

The water flew across the short distance to the ball of raging fire in between me and Tanya. And, smoke started to billow from it as the water put it out and, then carried on straight toward Tanya who was looking on incredulously at being beaten. The water connected with her and, the force threw her into the stone wall at the other side of the room. She jumped back up and started running toward me absolutely soaking wet. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as I crouched into an attack position but before she had gotten half of the distance toward me Aro stepped in.

"ENOUGH! I will not have guests that I invited try and, kill my daughter. Now Edward either control your mate or take her out of here." Aro had walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders just as Jane came over and, wrapped her arms around my waist soon followed by the rest of the main guard who were now all around me trying to stop anyone from getting near me.

"She is no mate of mine!" Edward was openly glowering at her as he walked to stand by me. Shocked was an understatement. But, I ignored it and, planned to question him later.

"Tanya I believe you have outstayed your welcome and, here's a little warning from me. That's if you're going to play with fire then you're going to get burned." She looked absolutely murderous but I could tell how mortified she was underneath it all. Of course she had to cover it with a threat.

"Edward will be mine. He isn't yours and, never was." I just smiled at her and, spoke in my calmest voice although I could detect the sadness underneath it all I wasn't sure if anyone else could.

"I know. But, the truth is he isn't yours either. If I thought he was mine I would have killed you where you stood but, the truth is all I want is for him to be happy along with the rest of my family both new and, old. If I thought for one minute I could have made Edward happy and, know that I deserved him when he was leaving me I would have gotten on my knees and begged him to give me another chance. But, I knew I wasn't enough and, that he would be better without me so that no matter what pain it caused me I let him go. But, you Tanya are worse for him than I am. Now get out before I throw you out." There were venom tears in my eyes that would never fall and, I watched as she threw one last glare filled with hate at me and, walked out head held high. I started feeling a little dizzy from all the emotions pouring out of me and, with how much I'd used my power but, I ignored it for now and, turned to my old family smiling.

"Now who's thirsty?" Everyone looked like they were going to cry and, I'm not sure whether it was from my speech or because I had kicked Tanya out.

"Good, idea Isabella. Everyone please follow Jane into the Princess' dining room. We need to feed too but of course our idea of food is different to yours so I'll let the Princess sort that out as I'm sure I'll do something wrong." He laughed because although he didn't drink animal blood he knew it wasn't any different.

"Honestly, father you know it's not hard but okay I'll make sure they have the right blood." I rolled my eyes and followed everyone into the dining room

"Now what blood would you all like we have all animals apart from panther which I'm sure you can guess why." They laughed at this, it was just me and, the Cullens now.

"Grizzly" Emmett

"Lynx" Rose

"Tiger" Alice

"Wolf" Jasper

"Fox" Esme

"Cheetah" Carlisle. I could guess what Edward would have and, he didn't disappoint me.

"Can I have Lion." He mumbled it strangely quiet and, looked really sad and, pained.

"Sure thing I'll be right back. I ran down to our cellar where we bottled blood like wine. And, poured a bit of what everyone asked for along with lioness for me –no I wasn't lost of the irony in it, and, carried them up on one of the trays. I walked in smiling and, could tell that they'd been talking about me as I handed out there drinks and, sat down at my place at the head of the table before taking a small sip of blood. Emmett had already gulped half of his glass down while everyone else took a few small sips apart from Edward who didn't really drink any of it. It had gone incredibly silent. Too silent.

"Anyway, after we've all drank up I'll show you all to your rooms and, yes Alice you can look through my wardrobe before you ask but, I'm warning you half the stuff in their I didn't pick out so don't bite my head off about almost all of it being black that was Jane's fault. in each of the rooms you have your own bathroom of course, there is a walk in wardrobe and, I also begged Aro to install Jacuzzi's on each of the balconies and, let me tell you they are absolute heaven" I smiled as Alice's eyes pretty much bugged out there sockets but, not for the reason I was hoping.

"Most of your clothes are black?" I nodded sadly whilst rolling my eyes. Everyone was shocked at the fact that balconies and, Jacuzzi's had been installed since that last visit decades ago. Before me.

"I know what I wanted to ask you Bella, earlier on you showed you had some pretty amazing powers and, I was wondering what exactly can you do and, how many powers do you have?" I should have known that Carlisle would ask that question but, I smiled politately at him and, everyone else since there heads had snapped up eager to hear. Even Edward looked interested.

"Well, overall I have 6 powers." I elaborated before going into what they all were.

"Wow." Carlisle.

"Seriously?" Alice.

"No fair, Bella get's six and, I don't get any?" Emmett.

"How can you have so many powers?" Jasper.

"What are they?" Esme.

"Well the powers I have are that I can manipulate the elements Fire, Water and, Air which you had a glimpse of earlier. I can also use Earth which is what let me shift into my panther form and, I can also manipulate Spirit which entails, healing, hypnotizing and, even bringing vampires and, possibly humans back from the dead. My last power is one which I've had even as a human. I'm a mental shield which is why Edward could never read my mind and, also why Jane or Alec's gifts don't effect me." everyone was stunned and, wanted to know more do I explained exactly what each of my powers could do.

"But, do you know why you have so many powers?" jasper asked. I had a theory or rather Aro did.

"Aro thinks that because I had so much emotion when I was changed and, because of the strength of them that my powers expanded into letting me have more than one. But, I think that's enough about me for tonight it's time I showed you to your room's and, we all rested and, you guys unpacked but, before I do I am guessing that Aro is yet to mention the ball in two days?"

"There's a ball? Seriously? But, in two days that barely gives us enough time to get dresses we'll have to go shopping tomorrow." Alice seemed to be getting more excited by the minute.

"okay, well, I already have my dress and, yes Alice you can see it but, wait until tomorrow and, now if you will all follow me?" they all stood up and followed me down to the upper west side of the castle. As we walked down the huge corridor I seen Santiago walking toward me and, groaned.

"Bella, love, I was wondering where you had gotten to. I wanted to know if you would come to my room for a while." He leered at me and, said in what he thought was a seductive voice when it really sounded like a broken chainsaw. I heard a growl from behind me and, turned around to see Alice shaking her head viciously at Edward who was in a crouch and, looked ready to rip Santiago's throat out. For a minute I considered letting him at least that way he would be out of my hair. But, didn't want him to think I needed protecting.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. NOW." I gritted my teeth to keep from tearing him apart.

"Sheesh babe you know how much I love it when you get like that." And then just to piss me off he stepped forward and grabbed my arse but, before I could do anything he was on the floor with Edward growling on top of him and, they were both rolling around on the floor all teeth and, claws.


	7. I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!

BPOV

Chapter 7

"Stop, Guys, Come on stop it!" I didn't know what to do. Here was the guy who repeatedly pissed me off by acting as if we were mates –eww as if –getting pummelled by the guy I've been waiting to see again for 32 years. I needed to get them to stop but they weren't listening to me.

"Alice what do we do?" I shouted above the ruckus. Alice's eyes were wide and, she looked like she didn't know what was going on.

"Bella use air and, pull them apart." Jasper was cool and calm in his soldier position now. I was drained but I had to summon a sudden burst of nearby from somewhere. I concentrated on the strong emotions I'd had in my memories if that had given me my powers it should give me some energy. I concentrated on the pain I'd gone through when Edward left me and, could feel a small amount of energy growing inside me. I then thought of the pain when I'd seen him with Tanya and, how furious I'd gotten when she started mentioning my father. To top it off I added the great sadness of admitting that Edward wasn't mine and, never had been. That gave me a new round of pain that fed me a huge amount of energy which I then used to summon air. It started off as a small breeze blowing my hair back slightly then it picked up until it looked like an invisible hurricane was surrounding me. I let it go right between them to throw them off each other and pin them to the walls. When it worked and was holding them against the walls, both livid I felt my knees buckle beneath me as the energy I'd made started to ease away. I needed to rest. I fell to my knees and, tried to catch my breath, as soon as I'd fell to my knees the air holding them gave.

"Emmett, Jasper, grab Santiago please, I know he won't let this go." I was right he'd already gotten off the floor and, was about to pounce on Edward but, was grabbed before he could do anything more. I looked to see what Edward was doing only to see him right beside me looking into my tired eyes. Vampires don't need to sleep but, if they have strong powers that they overuse they need to rest for a while. It was the same with Jane and Alec and a few others in the guard.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" Edward was frantic which made me roll my eyes.

"I'm fine just drained and, what did you think you were doing? I can take care of myself Edward I'm not the same pathetic human you left in the woods all those years ago. I can fight my own battles." I was getting seriously angry which was never I good thing. I tried to calm myself down.

"Yeah it looks like it." He said eyeing me on my knees on the floor. That did it.

"I'm like this because I used energy I didn't have on separating you two you idiot! If you hadn't started a fight with that dipshit I wouldn't be on the floor." I stood up because with the strength of my emotion came energy.

"You have no right to try and protect me, you gave that up when you left." There was pain in his eyes when I said this which I wanted to take away, which made me angry with myself so I aimed it at Santiago.

"And you, you fucking prick I've told you over and over again. I. AM. NOT. YOUR. MAIT. AND. I. NEVER. WILL. BE. So get the hell out of my face before I call Felix to kick your ass or better yet just burn the fuck out of you. I may not be allowed to kill you but there was nothing said about me causing you so much pain you'll be wishing for death." His eyes were round as saucers as he backed down the hallway and started running, which made me start chuckling to myself before turning to my family who looked shell shocked. I just shrugged my soldiers and, carried on down the hall.

"Right so on the left is Alice's and, Jasper's room." They smiled and, thanked me before going in to unpack.

"Across from them is Carlisle and, Esme's" they did the same.

"Next to there's is Emmett's and Rosalie's." Emmett came over and, gave me a bear hug whilst rose rolled her eyes and, smiled before going in.

"And Edward this is your room." He was yet to look me in the eye and, I guess it was because he was worried I'd try and use my powers on him after what he did. He looked so helpless I felt kind of sorry for him. I sighed.

"Look, Edward, I'm not a complete bitch and, I don't want you to be unhappy okay? Go ahead and call Tanya to come back and, stay with you just keep her away from me and, tell her not to mention my dad." I was about to turn around when he looked up and, surprised me. He had a look of pain in his eyes but, you had to look through the pure rage to see it.

"What? You think I was lying to you? I'm not with Tanya I don't want her I only want…" he trailed off I was desperate to hear the rest of it. This ought to be good.

"Want what Edward? To be left alone? For me to just keep out of your way? Go on tell me what it is you fucking want. You might as well you've never held back on me before!" I could tell he wasn't going to answer before I even finished.

"You know what? I think I'll do just that because I really can't listen to this not right now. I'm not going to stand around waiting for you to tell me that you want to be alone. Not again. I understand that you don't love me anymore Edward but, you could at least have the common decency to look me in the eyes and, stop ME feeling guilty" and with that I turned and stalked off. I knew everyone would have been listening in and, the gasped proved that.

"BELLA! PLEASE… I… I JUST WANTED YOU TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE… I STILL L–"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S MY TURN! BACK OFF AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!" and with that I shifted but, this time it brought me no joy and, ran toward my room which was only a few corridors down so they could call me if they needed anything. I sat on my floor, in front of my closet, my tail drooped and my ears for once weren't pricked up listening for every sound they were flat against my head. I lay down and, put my head in my paws. If anyone walked in they wouldn't notice me at first not with my black fur matching the carpet. I shivered involuntarily and tried to hold back a wining sound but, a small whimper escaped. I closed my eyes trying to escape this torment but, before I had a chance to fall asleep there was a small knock on my door.

"Bella, sweetie, can I come in." I just whimpered a yes as Reneta walked in.

"Oh, Bells, I know it hurts, please don't be sad." Reneta could always tell when something was wrong you know with the whole joined mind thing. She must have just got back because she'd been on a trip in Paris. I'm sure she felt my emotions earlier and, decided to come back sooner.

"Yes. I did. I also know why. I can't believe Aro would do that to you, especially without letting you know." I forgot she could read my mind when she concentrated as well.

_Yeah, well, it's not so much the fact that the Cullens are here I mean I'm glad that I'm friends with them again it's just… I dunno… it's hard seeing Edward again especially if it's true that he's with Tanya I'm not sure if I can cope at the minute._

"I know sweetie but, I'm back now and, I'm not going to leave until they've gone, at least. Aro was wondering if you could help with a job tomorrow. He wanted a few of you to go and, see whether the Romanians are being good or plotting against us AGAIN." She laughed when she stressed again because all in all they'd tried to take over six times in just the amount of time I'd been here. I barked a laugh.

_Yeah I could do with getting out of here and, besides it will give me a chance to get some shoes to match my dress for the ball. You are coming aren't you?_

"Of course I am. Besides you'll have to show me the dress when you've had a small sleep because you are feeling drained and, need to gain some energy. Sleeping is the quickest way for YOU to do that. I'm going to go and, tell Aro you said you will and, also to chew him out for inviting the Cullens without telling you." I smiled a half smile which must have looked funny coming off a panther face

_Thanks Ren, love you, night._

"You're welcome, sleep well." She walked out and, closed the door behind her. I put my head back on my paws and, had started drifting off when I heard a large commotion coming from down the corridor where the Cullens were staying. Can't a girl get any sleep?


	8. Nightmares and memories

BPOV

Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for ages I've been staying at my mom's house and didn't have the internet until I got back to my dads. So here's chapter 8 please tell me what you think. Oh and I don't own any of the characters in this story they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Ugh. I sprang up from my laying position and, ran to the Cullen corridor at vampire, shifter speed. As soon as I got down there I saw exactly what the commotion was. Felix, Alec, Demetri and, Afton were in their fighting stance in front of the Cullens who were doing the same thing all but, Esme and Carlisle who looked really uncomfortable. I wasn't sure exactly what this was about but I had a good guess. They were all snarling at each other. I let out a loud growl and, snarled at them all to back off each other. They immediately stopped their confrontation. I closed my eyes and, summoned the energy from who knew where to change back. I really needed to rest.

"For fuck sake what the hell is going on out here?" I was tired and, heartbroken not a good mix.

"Erm… well… you see… I sort of…" Felix stuttered.

"Felix spit it out what are you guys playing at? These are our guests now all of you get down to my room. Immediately." They all scrambled over themselves to get away as fast as they could causing me to roll my eyes. Hey it's not my fault I'm scary when I'm angry. And cranky.

"Now I'm going to have a little word with my brothers and sorry about that I have a pretty good guess at what its about." with that I turned and walked down the corridor at human speed.

"I swear I'm gonna kick their ass." I mumbled which caused a few chuckles from behind. Including the one that I could listen to forever. I stormed down their corridor and into mine with put even glancing at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT?" I had just walked in my room to see them all sitting on my bed trying to look small.

"Erm. Well Reneta said that you were upset because of something he did and, Felix wanted us to try and… Erm… sort it out?" he said the last bit like a question.

"By being about to fight with them? Not only was it against not only mine but, Aro's wishes but you could have been hurt there's four of you and, seven of them and, Alec your power takes a while to start walking and, Afton can only freeze one person at a time." They obviously hadn't thought of that because they seemed a bit sheepish.

"Sorry Bells, we just didn't like HIM hurting our sister." Felix whispered in a small voice. I sighed.

"What am I going to do with you guys? Look, I'm drained and, sleep is probably the best way to fix that. Now go and, apologize to the Cullens and, then I'll have forgiven you. I'll be asking them if you have in the morning." They all grumbled as they walked out the door. I changed back easily and, finally fell into a deep sleep.

"_Bella you're not good enough for me, you never were." Edward stopped abruptly saying this whilst turning around. _

"_What do you mean?" I was beyond confused. _

"_I never loved you, you were just a toy, a game." It was impossible. He wouldn't have done that. What happened to the Edward I used to know._

"_What?" he looked as though he was getting bored and irritated with me._

"_I love Tanya. I could never fall in love with a pathetic human like you. You're pathetic and need to find another pathetic human to spend your short life with." And with that he was gone I collapsed and cried. _

_When I looked up I was in the living room with my father._

"_Bella get the hell up. If he just left without a word he obviously never cared. You may as well get over him he'll never love you. He probably never did a boy like THAT can never know how to love anybody." His words were harsh and didn't seem right coming from his mouth he'd never been like this with me before. _

"_What do you mean like THAT?" did he know what Edward was?_

"_A typical teenage boy that doesn't know the difference between love and lust. I tried warning you but you would never listen." He was right. Edward had only been lusting over me like any boy. He wasn't in love with me like the thousands of times he'd told me. Knowing this brought on a fresh new round of tears._

"_He's right you know. You should listen to what he's just said because he isn't going to be able to say it again." I recognized the voice and jumped up to put myself between HER and my father but, I was too late. She'd already crossed the room and had both her hands on either cheek as if caressing him before I could do anything she'd snapped his neck and, a scream tore from my throat but it came out as an agony filled howl. _

"_Bella! Bella?" someone was calling me but, I couldn't look away from my fathers dead eyes_

"Bella!" I woke up howling and, could feel the carpet of my room beneath me. I could feel the tears rolling down my whiskered cheeks. **(She can cry in panther form as well) **I opened my eyes to meet a pair of gold ones I used to know so well I didn't know what was happening a new howl started and, I cringed away from him further into the corner of my room. Pain filled his eyes but he brushed it aside.

"Bella? Bella, love? Please, I won't hurt you." My body did something it had never done before. It changed without me telling it too. My soul had asked it to do something without me consciously knowing it. As soon as my normal body hit the floor I curled into a ball and continued with my now dry sobbing. Edward's arms wrapped around me and, because I was so lost in grief I let him hold and comfort me although I knew I would regret it later and it would hurt me but, I couldn't help myself. His arms were too inviting. I carried on sobbing my dad's name.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay, it was just a dream, just a dream, I'm here, I won't leave you again, I promise, you're okay. Please don't cry" If only it WAS just a dream. It was more than that. It was one of my worst memories and, it was also my worst fears. Soon I remembered the first part of my dream and, I jumped up and moved out of his embrace.

"No, no I can't, I can't, I won't let you hurt me again, I won't, NO. Love makes you weak. I won't be weak not again. Not ever again. I won't let you make me weak only to break me again. I WON'T!" I launched myself out the door and, ran as fast as I could out of the castle doors and, out of Volterra thankful that it was a rare rainy day. I ran into the woods that I had finally killed HER. The one who had killed my father and, had tried taking the only thing I had left. When I got there I started tearing down trees and, taking out my anger and frustration out on them until I had a small clearing which I sat in the middle of sobbing.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry we left. I'm so sorry for what happened, I tired to save him but I was too late I headed out as soon as I saw it but, I knew that no matter what I did it would be too late. I couldn't even ring you because she would still find you and then she would have killed you both. I knew I was too late when I got there and when I did you were gone. I didn't know where you had left to go because your future kept changing. I missed you so much." Alice embraced me hard and I let myself lie in her arms. It wasn't her fault. None of it was. It was mine. If I had just let James kill me she wouldn't have needed revenge and wouldn't have killed my dad.

"It's my entire fault."

"No it's not, don't you ever think that."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry either. Jeesh you know what, you really need to have a day out. Come on we're going shopping. Just us Cullen girls and we can go to the spa. You really need to relax. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah you're right; I need a break its just hard getting over what happened. I cant help feeling that it's all my fault."

"It wasn't. Victoria was led by revenge. She let her emotions take over her mind. She went crazy."

"You're right."

"You cant let this eat you up. You have to live your existence and, I know that's what your father would have wanted. You have people to live for. You have your family here, Aro considers you his daughter and, so does Carlisle and, the rest of us Cullens. Especially Edward. I'm not going to try and convince you stuff about him; he needs to do that himself. Now let's go get Rosalie and have some fun." I smiled and nodded while we both ran at normal vampire speed back home.


	9. What's Done Is Done

BPOV

Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters in this story I just own the awesome powers I gave Bella.**

"Are you feeling better now Bella?" Alice asked me whilst I relaxed at the feeling of having my face mask put on. We may not need it but it definitely was relaxing.

"Um hum." I sighed in contentment. My nightmares may have been getting worse each night I went to sleep but I didn't need to sleep any more. I only slept last night to get my strength back. Right now we were all in one of the many Italian spas. I'd never been to a spa in Italy. Actually I'd only ever been to a spa once in my life and, that was with Renee when I was a human and fifteen. Rosalie had been all up for going to the spa with Alice and I. Jane had wanted to come but when she saw that I wanted a day to go back and pretend nothing had happened she let me go alone. Alice somehow managed to convince me to go shopping with them both after and help them pick dresses for the ball tomorrow night which I was really looking forward to. Aro had also said that I didn't need to go check on the Romanians because I seemed to need time to relax and he just sent Reneta instead. I quite liked it when Reneta went because I could always tell that nothing had gone wrong. Although the whole mind reading thing was only one way I knew that if something happened to her I would be able to tell.

Once we had finished getting pampered at the spa Alice had me show her the best dress shops in Italy. I showed her to the dress shop that I would love to be able to get dresses from but I couldn't because none were made out of shifter hair and, I didn't feel comfortable knowing I couldn't shift.

"What about this one?" Alice came out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful violet, low cut dress that ended just before her knees.

"It's gorgeous you should totally wear that." I said not even trying to hide my gawking at how hot he looked in it.

"Thanks. I love it. Rose come on out I wanna see yours." Rosalie walked out wearing a Crimson red dress that looked as though It had been painted on. On anyone else it would have looked whorish but, on Rose she made it still look classy. Alice jumped up and down squealing and clapping whilst I just looked in awe. She looked gorgeous.

"Guy's I think you two have totally found the right dresses, you both look beautiful. If you guys are happy I know the perfect shoe store." They both nodded their heads vigorously and went to go get changed.

Once we had been to three different shoe stores they had finally gotten the 'perfect' shoes and accessories we went home to go and try everything on before the 'ball of the century' as Alice called it. Alice was currently in my bathroom which was never used whilst Rose was in my bedroom and I was in the huge walk-in wardrobe twirling in front of the gigantic mirror and, loving how the fabric swayed. I had put on my heeled-ballet aqua marine shoes and, draped the translucent blue shawl around my shoulders.

"Bella, come on I wanna see. If you're not out in five seconds I'm going to come in and drag you out." I had made Alice promise not to look ahead and see it using her powers. I took a deep breath and opened the doors before stepping out and smiling smugly when their mouths dropped open.

"Oh." Alice Started

"My." Rose continued.

"God!" They finished.

"I guess that means you like it." I giggled at their expressions.

"Yay Bella's finally got some fashion sense." I just laughed.

"Yeah well 32 years do that to you besides with all the balls I've hosted I have a good idea of what does and doesn't suit me." I was thinking about the last ball and then remembered who might be coming to this one. Randall had been pissing me off the whole night. It ended with a fight between Santiago and him which was broken up by Caius when he said that they were acting pathetic and I had made it obvious I didn't like wither of them.

"Bells what's up? you seem like you are dreading something.! Alice looked concerned so I just smirked at her.

"Trust me you'll see what I'm dreading tomorrow. Anyway I need to get changed and sort out the dining room for tonight." I got changed back into a simple evening dress. Instead of black I wore a crimson dress that reminded me of my strongest element. I needed to put something blue on too because other wise my fiery temper normally got out of hand. I grabbed a silver chain with a huge sapphire on it. Surprisingly it went okay with my outfit. As I went to walk out the door I noticed the girls were sitting on my bed in silence.

"Guys are you okay? You seem awfully quiet."

"Yeah it's just that I've realized something that I forgot about due to being so happy too see you." Alice ended with a sigh.

"I'm happy to see you too, but what's wrong?" I was hoping this had nothing to do with Edward.

"Well, it's just that nothing's going to be the same as it used to be. I mean we were all going to move around schools together and, Edward and you were going to be together making all of us being coupled and well you aren't with Edward and I doubt you'd leave the Volturi." Alice looked close to tears when she said this. I embraced her and Rose before stepping back and saying the words I never thought I could say.

"I DO forgive Edward and I never blamed you guys but it's another thing to be able to trust him again. You guys don't know how much pain I was in. it took two months for me to realize I still had other choices out there and I wouldn't have realized it that soon if…" I trailed off about to tell her about Victoria and Charlie when I realized Rose still didn't know and, I didn't want anyone else to know. Alice only knew because she'd SEEN it.

"If what Bella?" Rose asked. I just shook my head.

"It doesn't matter what's done is done. Now I need to go sort out the dining room. I ran down at normal vampire speed and set the table. I used a blood red table cloth that was a few shades brighter than my dress. I knew what everyone liked now so I headed downstairs to grab the right bottles of blood and carried them all up stairs before running to get eight wine glasses. I placed each bottle in the places each member of my family had sat. I placed my bottle of cougar blood at the head of the table. I liked to try new things each day. I called Alec to go tell them that 'dinner' was served. They all came down and sat where they had yesterday. They looked uncomfortable until I smiled a warm smile at them all.

**Next Chapter is the start of the Ball. Yay. It should have a bit of everything. Romance, Drama, Fights the usual party full of vampires. Please Review.**


	10. Songs And A Mothers Love

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"Well, yesterday you only had a glass because I was sure you'd already hunted considering how bright your eyes were and that you would all want to unpack. From now on I will bring out a bottle each night, like I normally do, if any of you want any more or a different kind of blood don't hesitate to ask. Personally I like to try new thinks as much as I can. Although since I've lived here for 32 years I've tried everything but at least I know what I like." I was aware that I was babbling I didn't like the way they were all looking at me. They continued to stare.

"Alright, I give, what are you guys staring at?" I'd had enough of the weird looks that were mostly of pity. I didn't need that.

"Bella, we need to know exactly what happened when we left." Carlisle was the first to speak. I was just gobsmacked that they would ask something like that when they were the ones who left. I could feel myself getting defensive. I didn't want them to know what happened to Charlie, I didn't need their pity.

"Why? It does not matter, what's done is done. It's all in the past and nothing can change that. Absolutely nothing." My voice was a whisper by the last sentence and I kept my head down looking into my cup of blood.

"Alice, what are you hiding?" Edward's voice pierced through the silence. I looked up to see Alice concentrating really hard on keeping her thought blocked to him. I was well rested and so I had a lot of power and I expanded my mental shield to wrap around her too.

"Ali, you can stop concentrating so hard now. He won't be able to read your mind. I also learnt to expand my mental shield so I can cover other people as well." Everyone was shocked. Edward was –of course –angry.

"Oh okay then you won't tell us what happened when we weren't here. Alice is the only one that seems to know anything about you anymore. Including who you've become because I sure as hell don't know. Now you're making so that we can't even see it from Alice. Bella, I swear I'm getting fed up of your secrets." I was furious. I was frightened –I'd never seen him like this. But, most of all I was pained that he thought that about me.

"Oh well its okay for you to of had secrets from me. Right? But no I don't want to let you in on my personally details from when YOU left me. Do you know what Edward? I've had it with you. If you're going to be a sulky ass one minute and then a complete and utter prick the next count me out of it." And with that I stormed out of the dining room and headed into the music room to cool down. I sat down at my piano and sang one of the songs I wrote a few days ago.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

**(This song is actually My Immortal by Evanescence. I didn't write it)**

By the end of the song there were venom tears in my eyes which I wished I could let fall. I heard a small sob coming from behind me and turned to see Esme standing their looking so saddened.

"Oh, Bella, did you write that?" I gave a small nod mortified that she had heard me playing one of my saddest songs. She came forward and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and let the emotions that I had rarely shown finally come out. She had opened me up again, the woman I had always thought of as a mother to me. We both sobbed into each others shoulders.

"Everything is going to be fine, you'll get through this, we all will, it will all be fine." She cooed.

"How, nothing will ever be the same again, he's gone Esme, he's gone." She rocked us back and forth as I cried out the words that had longed to come out for such a long time. No one knew this, no one, not even my new family.

"Whose gone dear, who is?" she looked me in the eyes and I could see the pain in her eyes at having me crying in front of her. She'd never seen me cry before not even when I was a human when I actually could cry.

"Charlie, he's gone, Vic… Victoria killed him." I had finally told someone, actually told someone. Alice knew but I'd never told her she'd SEEN it.

"Oh, Bella honey I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have listened to Edward. We should have just stayed with you. It's all our fault." I shook my head. I didn't want Esme blaming herself. Poor, sweet, motherly Esme.

"It's not your fault Esme. It's mine, if I had just left when I knew it was a possibility that she would come back. Charlie would still be alive." It was true, the only person to blame is me and, it killed me every day.

"No, Bella. Don't you ever think that. We could play the fault or what if game all day but when it all comes down to it the only person who's fault it is Victoria's. I nodded and she smiled at me before kissing me on the forehead.

"Would you play another song for me dear?" I smiled and nodded before turning to the piano keys.

"This is a song I wrote about a week after I got here and completed the change.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
I'm gonna let it go

**(Lithium By Evanescence)**

I turned to see Esme with more tears in her eyes but with a smile on her face.

"Bella, dear you're so talented. Although your songs are sad but you are such an amazing singer." If I was still human I would have blushed. In any case I mumbled a Thankyou and looked down at my feet.

"Oh, Bella, we have all missed you so much." I smiled up at her.

"I missed you too and, Thankyou for following me. Wow never thought I'd say that." I laughed she laughed with me.

"I'm sorry dear but I have to go and see whether Alice has killed Edward or not." We both laughed knowing that she wouldn't kill him but she would definitely kick his ass, especially since she knew why I was upset in the first place.

"Oh and, Esme?"

"Yes"

"Could you not tell anyone about Charlie at the minute. I will tell them but I just need some time."

"Of course but, I'm not sure how whether I'll be able to keep it from Edward for long" she worried tapping her head.

"That's okay, I'm only asking for you to TRY and keep it away from him." I nodded and smiled as she kissed my cheek and I turned back to my piano wondering what songs to play for the ball.

**Okay I know I promised that this was going to have the start of the ball in it but I had another idea which wouldn't work unless I waited another chapter for the ball. Sorry but there really will be at least the start of the ball in the next one.**


	11. Surprises And The Ball

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella! Come on open the door I want to do your makeup for the ball." Alice. Shoot how was I going to tell her that I have to get changed continuously so I matched with the band and had my dress for the actual ball.

"Bella fortune teller out here I know about the costume swap." Oh. I opened the door and she rushed in going in my closet and getting out both my outfits. One for when the bands playing and one for when I'm just playing hostess. She quickly picked up my dress for the band and threw it in my arms shoving me into my wardrobe. I sighed and got changed. It was a black dress with a red corset around the middle and had a black choker necklace with it, I added a pair of black boots and headed out whilst Alice jumped up and down before getting her makeup.

"Alice. Are you done yet?" I had been sitting here over an hour and the band needed to be down there in ten minutes.

"Almost. Just… a… sec… there done." I looked in the mirror and my mouth dropped open. My hair was up on the top of my head with a few curled strands coming down. My lips were blood red and, I had black Eyeshadow and eyeliner making the topaz in them more yellow. It looked great. I hugged Alice and ran down to the back entrence of the stage where Jane, Alec, Felix and, Reneta were waiting. The girls squeeled when they seen me and the guys whistled. I twirled.

"What do you think.

"Gorgeous." Jane

"Stunning." Alec

"Hot." Felix

"Beautiful." Reneta

The girls were wearing the same as me apart from that the dress was red and the corset was black. The guys were wearing black bottoms with chains on the side, a black t-shirt with a red skull and cross-bone and, to top it off a leather jacket and black boots. Overall we looked brilliant.

"What are the songs for tonight?" Reneta probably had a good idea because a lot of them I always do.

"Everybody's fool, Haunted, bring me to life, good enough, all that I'm living for, the only one, going under, my last breath and finishing with It doesn't matter." They all nodded until the last one.

"Which ones that?" I had forgotten to tell them I had wrote a new song.

"it's a knew one I wrote but is slow and is brilliant for our last song I think." I gave them the cords and we got into positions whilst Aro introduced us.

"Alright all of you who have been to balls here before know who are about to come on stage. Give it up for Eclipse. The curtain came up and the Cullens gasped. Esme was smiling and Alice was jumping up and down clapping whilst jasper looked as if he were trying not to do that himself. I think Alice needed to tone down the excitement. Carlisle was shocked but had a smile on his face. Rose's eyes were bugging and her mouth was open. Emmett was the same. I couldn't see Edward at first but I eventually noticed him a little to the side. I didn't care what he was thinking.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad to see so many of you able to make it and, am letting you know that we will only be doing a few songs tonight until the other band take over. So tonight I will be playing hostess later." I smiled and my old friends who I'd met before laughed. My playing hostess is normally rather funny. Felix counted us in and we started to play.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

**(Everybody's fool By Evanescence)**

I could hear Emmett's whoops loudest out of everyone and I rolled my eyes laughing. We carried on with our show and sang another seven songs.

"Okay everyone I'm afraid that this is our last song and I only wrote it a few days ago and it is our first time performing it. Do here goes.

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_Don't matter if I bleed_

_You've been on a road don't know where it goes or where it leads_

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_If you've made up your mind to go_

_I won't beg you to stay_

_You've been in a cage_

_Throw you to the wind you fly away_

There was a long instrumental during which I looked down and blinked back tears that wouldn't fall.

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_Don't matter if I bleed_

_Feel the sting of tears_

_Falling on this face you've loved for years_

**(It doesn't matter by Allison Krauss)**

There was a huge round of applause as our band bowed. When we got off stage Alice was there a huge smile on her face and my outfit in her hands. She kept saying how brilliant we were when I was changing and she wiped off the makeup and re-did it to go with my aqua blue dress.

"Come on then everyone wants to say how well you did." She wasn't kidding when I got out everyone was surrounding me saying how brilliant we were tonight I smiled my thanks at them all and made my way outside to get some air. I sat down on the swing in front of my home. It still never really felt like home even after all the years of living here. I could only call one place home and that was Forks. I would eventually leave this place for a while. Go back there at some point. Especially to see what was new in my old home.

"Bella?" I gasped. Not at being startled but by who's voice it was. I would recognize that voice anywhere. The velvetiness of it that made my heart feel like it was beating again. I turned around to face him.


	12. Lost Love And Fights

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"What's wrong Edward?" his eyes looked pained and I was wondering what had put it there. He had seemed fine when I saw him before we started performing.

"Bella, i… I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe what I did to you what you went through, what I made possible for you to go through." He fell to his knees and dry sobbed never meeting my eyes. I knelt down in front of him and lifted his chin up so he would look me in the eyes. I guessed that Esme had let it slip through her mind. I wasn't angry; I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Edward, listen to me. You need to move on with your life. You can't let guilt over what happened to me when you left stop you from that. I've realized myself now that there really is only one person to blame for what happened to Charlie and it isn't me or you or anyone else for that matter, other than the one person who actually ended his life." He looked confused.

"What? Charlie? Ended his life? Who?" O oh.

"I guess Esme didn't let it slip then." He looked even more confused. I sighed knowing I would have to explain. So I did. I told him exactly what happened when he left. Not leaving anything out. When I finished telling my story I looked up not realizing I had even looked down. He looked pained and furious. He stood up and grabbed hold of one of the branches snapping it off and throwing it further into the garden. I knew he wasn't going to stop there. I walked over to his and stroked his cheek lightly.

"Edward, stop this, what's done is done. The past is the past even if it still hurts us there's nothing we can do to change it, okay." He sighed and looked at me putting his hand over mine. There were tears in his eyes and I was sure that there were in mine too. Before I knew what he was doing he wrapped me in his arms and placed his head in my hair. I laid my head on his chest as I felt it shake with suppressed sobs. I felt my eyes close as I leant into his chest and smelt his smell again. It had been 32 years since I had been this close to him and it felt like I was back then and, none of the pain had been caused and he had never left me. But it had and, it had only made my love for him stronger. It's like they say. That which does not kill us only makes us stronger. I let him hold me and I let myself feel the things I had felt so long ago. That was until I heard the growl coming from the opposite direction. Before I knew what was happening Edward had me pushed behind him and was crouched in front of me. I looked on in disbelief as Tanya came out from behind one of the willow trees that I had insisted be put in. I put my hand on Edward's shoulder and he looked back at me with a shocked expression when I shook my head.

"Edward, how I feel does not matter anymore. You have a mate and she has every right to be angry. Tanya give him the love he deserves. Love him how I love him." I turned to go but he grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him spinning me around in the process. He had me so close that out chests were touching and I looked up at him in shock.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bella? Tanya isn't my mate. She's a friend of the family nothing more." I took a deep breath and smiled knowingly.

"Try telling her that." I tried to pull out of his arms but he wouldn't let me. We had both forgotten all about Tanya and were looking into each others eyes when we heard a snarl of outrage as I caught out of the corner of my eye fire flying at me. Before I could do anything Edward pulled us out of the way and was in front of me again.

"We never were together and, you knew that. I don't know what it is you have against Bella so take it up with me. Not her."

"Don't know what I have against her? How about you falling in love with her when she was a human and I being a beautiful vampire you turned me down time and time again. Then when you finally leave her and your family come to Denali all you do is sulk and don't even notice that I am there and that I wanted to be with you. And then you come back here and let her almost kill me, then you two are all lovey dovey right in front of me." she was snarling by the end of it and a circle of fire started to swirl around her. As it came rushing forward I pushed Edward out the way and did the same as her. With water. It plunged out of my hands and headed right for the centre of the fire. Her. This time the water didn't put everything out all at once because the fire kept coming. The water and fire were fighting in the middle to get control. It was a battle of strength and not just of the amount of gifts. She was strong but so was i. my strength was fading though and I couldn't tell whether or not hers was too. I felt people start grabbing hold of some part of me lending me their strength and I knew it wouldn't be long until she ran out of hers. More people started clutching on to any part of me they could. My shoulders, back, arms, some people had even got on the floor and were touching my legs and feet. Eventually she ran out of power and the water blasted her and all the fire that surrounded her putting it out. Most people let go of me and my knees buckled but before I could hit the floor someone caught me. I looked up to see Edwards golden eyes staring into mine with worry, pain but the emotion I was hoping for was actually there. The love in his eyes out did all the other emotions I could see. It gave me the strength I needed to get up and wrap my arms around him. He pulled me to him just as tightly. I was going to ask him where we go from here but I didn't have a chance before he crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back just as enthusiastically. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened up to him happily. We had never kissed like this before. Not when I was a human. This time there was no holding back needed and we just went along with it although we had to stop when we heard multiple people coughing and when we broke apart we were both breathing heavily and everyone else was laughing. Well almost, Santiago had stormed off and Tanya was crying about me getting everything oh and that her clothes were wet. The rest of the Cullens looked absolutely ecstatic and the Volturi were happy that I was happy.

**Only One More Chapter left before I finish this story. Please review.**


	13. Together Forever

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

It was two months after the ball and me and Edward were still happy and going strong. I was just getting ready to go out partying with the Cullens. I'd decided that when there stay was finished I would go back with them. They were moving to Dartmouth and we were all to be attending college there. I had promised Aro that I would come visit him often and would attend all the balls he threw. I needed to be there anyway what would the band do without there main singer. Before I could dwell on it Edward came in picking me up and spinning me around before crashing his lips to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we fell toward my bed. He lay on top of me and I could feel his erection pushing against my stomach. His lips never left mine. We had already had sex. Several times in fact but it never got boring. Although I wish he'd come in before I started getting ready. He unzipped the back of my dress and slid it down my legs his long fingers brushing my core as I moaned into his mouth. I undid his shirt buttons and he slipped it off. His body was amazing. I slid my hands down his slightly hairy chest and slid my hand beneath his waistband. He moaned into my mouth and I ate it up. His hands immediately went behind my back undoing my bra strap and he slid it off without braking eye contact or the kiss. When my breast were free of the bra his mouth immediately travelled down towards them as he took each into his mouth licking and nibbling which had me thrashing about beneath him. I could feel him smile against my breast before moving on to the other one. We messed around a bit more before we were finally both naked and he pushed into me while I moaned loud enough for the entire castle to here. He started thrusting in and out of me and I met each thrust working a rhythm. All too soon I could feel my stomach tightening.

"Edward, I'm gonna… FUCK!!!" we both came together and he fell on top after kissing me again.

We had finally gotten out that night after Alice threatened to come in and drag us out although it didn't stop me from imagining ways to keep her out. She knew what I was going to do so she always had a back up plan. Stupid evil pixie. We were all sitting at a booth chatting when one of my favourite songs came on. Rose and Alice pulled me up and we started dancing –well, grinding seemed more true –against each other. The guy's mouths were gaping and we couldn't help but laugh. We danced with the guys as well for a while but eventually we had to start heading back before the bar closed. We left when most people were passed out or had gone home. When we got back to the castle Edward pulled me outside. I looked at him confused but he just put a finger up to tell me to give him a minute as he searched through his pockets. When he found what he was looking for he took my hand and got down on one knee. My mouth was wide open at this point and I couldn't say anything if I wanted to.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, I know we haven't been back together very long but, I love you more than I can even say, I have made mistakes in the past but want to make them right in the future. So with that said will you Isabella Marie Swan Volturi do me the honour of becoming my wife." There were tears in my eyes when he finished and for once I didn't care that they would never fall, I didn't care that he had left me and, I didn't care about anything that could happen in the future.

"Yes oh Edward Yes!" he smiled a huge smile and spun me around kissing me fiercely. It looked like Alice was about to have some fun planning my wedding.

**Sorry it was short and didn't have many details but I wanted to finish this story so I can start a new one and I also didn't know where to go from here. I'm better at the arguments and describing powers etc. I'm not to good with the lovey dovey stuff. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
